Have You Ever
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Three weeks after the events of 'Continental Drift' and Louis sings a little song to get a few things out of his chest about Peaches and how he wishes to tell her how he really feels. Hope you guys like it!


This takes place three weeks after the events of 'Continental Drift' and this came up like a week after I saw Ice Age 4. Louis has to be my favorite character in 'Continental Drift' and this one-shot came up. This is my first Ice Age fic since 2009, so I hope you like it!

* * *

Have You Ever?

by: Terrell James

Three weeks have passed since the defeat of Captain Gutt and his crew took place and that the herd is living it up in a new home on the island and has completely made it look like it's big enough for everyone. It was just that place that a certain molehog could gather his thoughts around what would've happened if he told Peaches how he felt about her even after saving Peaches from Captain Gutt's clutches.

Louis has always been mesmerized by her beauty and her looks with just a simple widened glance at her eyes, even though Peaches tries to look perfect for Ethan. Ever since they met months ago, Louis had developed a crush on the young mammoth but could never tell her or express how much he really liked her, especially after being 'friendzoned' prior to the final showdown between Captain Gutt and his scurvy crew.

One single sunset at the island, Louis looks over at this beautiful sunset and thinks about Peaches and wondered what would happen if he told her about his feelings for him, but he wasn't sure how he can actually have the guts to tell her this, fearing that it might jeopardize their friendship.

Louis lets out a small sigh and he said to himself, "If only if I could tell Peaches how I feel about her. What does that Ethan dude have that I don't?"

Despite the fact that Ethan and his gang are cool with Louis around Peaches, the feelings of her reamined the same and he hopes that he can express that to her someday, but isn't sure about how he'll put it into words...or even how her father might take it if they were a couple.

"I'm so confused." Louis said, with a sigh as he covered his face.

As he looked up on the sunset, he sat down for a second and said, "I know I'm her best friend and all...but I can't help myself. She's still so beautiful to me."

To ease the confusion and get this feeling out of him, he immediately started singing a song that would help him understand his hidden feelings for Peaches.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever..._

_Have you ever..._

_Have you ever been in love_

_been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything_

_to make them understand_

_Have you ever found someone_

_to steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything...ohh..._

_to make them feel the same..._

_Have you ever searched for words_

_to get you in your heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever..._

_Have you ever..._

_Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do just about anything_

_to look into her eyes..._

_Have you finally found the one_

_you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one..._

_won't give your heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes_

_and dreamed that they were there_

_And all you have to do is wait_

_for the day that they will care_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_it makes you cry_

_(Makes you wanna break down and cry)_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever..._

_Have you ever..._

_Ohh-oooh-ooh-ohh_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my life, baby_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_but they don't come out right?_

_Ooh...have you ever loved somebody so much_

_it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever..._

_Have you ever, ever, ever..._

_Ohh...have you ever...?_

Louis lets out a huge sigh after letting everything out and blinked his eyes twice, but as he turned around, he didn't expect a small crowd to come out. Crash and Eddie dropped their jaws together and was surprised...and albeit shocked that he actually sang.

"Weiner..." Crash said, in awe.

"Louis, that was amazing." Ellie said, blown away.

Louis chuckled nervously and rubbed his arm, blushing about the fact that almost everyone heard it and never expected anyone to hear it and he asked, "How much of that did you actually hear?'

"When you were like 'have you ever...yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-hey...' Eddie replied, trying to copy Louis' singing voice.

Crash slapped him in the face after hearing Eddie's rendition and said, "Don't sing like that, Eddie. That's just too pitchy. Besides, it's much more like...whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah...oooh-hooo...'"

Louis felt a little embarassed that they heard him sing and got made fun of for it and Ellie went over to him and said, "Don't listen to these two. Your singing sounds great."

"Thank you, ma'am." Louis replied.

Ellie lets out a little smile and said, "Just call me Ellie. I can tell you have a crush on Peaches."

Louis nodded his head at that and Ellie said, "That's so sweet. Peaches is really lucky to have a person like you."

"Yeah." Louis replied.

Crash and Eddie began laughing at this and Crash said, "Peaches and Weiner?"

"Might as well call it 'Peeiner'!" Eddie added.

They then began laughing at this and Ellie turned to them and said, "Well, I think it's nice that Louis has a crush on your niece."

Then, she turns to Louis and he responds, "Thanks, Ellie."

After this, she walks back to the front of the island while Crash and Eddie began taunting Louis' 'crush' on Peaches, through song.

_Peaches and Weiner_

_hanging in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._

"You two should cut it out." Ellie said, sternly.

After that, Louis takes one last look at the sunset and whispered, "I love you, Peaches."

* * *

How was that? Wasn't the best one-shot, but at least it helped. The song is 'Have You Ever' from Brandy...hence the title. Just look up the song on YouTube and you'll see what I mean. Louis is my favorite character in 'Continental Drift.' Hope ya like!


End file.
